


The Art of Cooking

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canadian Crofters, Crack Treated Seriously, Fem enby Hello Fresh, Multi, OT3, am i shipping jam and an oven, someone take away my writing ability, trans Steve the stove, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: So...Crofters Jam x Steve the Stove x Hello Fresh?
Relationships: Crofters Jam/Steve the Stove/Hello Fresh
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	The Art of Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm going to hell, it's because of this fic.  
> enjoy!

It’s been years.

Five to be exact.

Steve can’t remember the last time someone walked into the kitchen.

That’s a lie.

He knows it’s been five years.

It hurts, watching Thomas walk in the house, completely ignore the kitchen and then leave. Hell, Steve wasn’t even sure what the dude was eating, but hopefully he wasn’t dead. Or a ghost, that’d be awkward.

It was weird when Thomas came into the kitchen after arguing with himself in the living room for an hour. Steve could hear him the whole time and after the whole thing, he left for an hour and came back with groceries and used the stove top for the first time in years.

It was amazing.

It didn’t last long.

Soon enough, old habits came back and Steve was alone again, listening to Thomas argue with air in the living room, all while Steve sat lonely.

That all changed when _they_ came.

Hello Fresh.

Suddenly Thomas was back in the kitchen and cooking almost everyday. And Steve got to meet someone who was amazing and funny and was actually on his side when it came with cooking and all things kitchen related. They were happy, Thomas was actually eating and the world was okay.

Until Crofters came.

Suddenly all that Thomas was eating was that fucking jam.

Canadians.

Kidding.

Crofters was sweet and if anything, they added to the small dynamic of Steve, Hello and now a nice jam to tie up how much Thomas had grown over the past year.

And at night, when the house was silent, if the three bled out of their host bodies and sat around the kitchen table in a more human form, who was to know?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
